bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Madhurima Tuli
| birthplace = Odisha, India | yearsactive = | height = | hometown = Dehradun, India | deathplace = | nationality = Indian | othernames = | occupation = Actress, model | knownfor = Chandrakanta (2017 TV series), Qayamat Ki Raat }} Madhurima Tuli (also credited as Madurima Tulli) is an Indian actress in Bollywood and South Indian films and television. She is recognised for her role as Chandrakanta in the serial Chandrakanta on Colors TV. She has also played Tanushri Mehta in the serial Kumkum Bhagya on Zee TV. She was last seen as Sanjana in the horror/thriller television series Qayamat Ki Raat on Star Plus. Biography Tuli was born in Odisha and hails from Dehradun, Uttarakhand. She won the Miss Uttraranchal Contest when in college. Her father works for Tata Steel, her mother is a mountaineer and works for an NGO, and she has a younger brother. Tuli made an early debut in the Telugu film Saththaa (2004) opposite Sai Kiran. She moved to Mumbai and studied acting at the Kishore Namit Kapoor Acting School, worked as a model doing advertisements for brands like Godrej, Fiama Di Wills and Karbonn Mobiles. In 2008, she played a supporting role as the pretty girl Satya in Homam, an Indian thriller written and directed by J. D. Chakravarthy, and to some extent inspired by the 2006 Hollywood movie The Departed, directed by Martin Scorsese. Toss (2009) was her next film in the role of Sherry, and after the small role as Bindiya in Zee TV's supernatural soap opera Shree (2008-2009), Tuli played the aspiring model Kushi in STAR One's TV series Rang Badalti Odhani (2010-2011). Tuli had a lead as newly married Rukmini in Kaalo (2010). It was screened at the 6th Annual South African Halloween Horror Festival in Cape Town, where it won the best feature film and best cinematography award. Together with Dino Morea as her partner, she took part in the third season of Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi, a reality show filmed in Brazil and broadcast by Aapka Colors Tuli had a leading role in Cigarette Ki Tarah (2012) along with Prashant Narayanan, and as the female lead Natasha in Anik Singal's English language short film Lethal Commission (2012). She starred in the film Maaricha (2012), directed by K. Sivasurya. The film was simultaneously made in Kannada and Tamil and had Mithun Tejasvi playing the lead actor opposite Tuli. Tuli played Gunjan Dutta in the Hindi thriller 3D film Warning (2013). She was seen playing the lead role in the film Nimbe Huli, directed by Hemanth Hegde and produced by Subhash Ghai. The film had Hegde playing the lead role along with Tuli, Komal Jha and Nivedhitha. She also played the wife of Akshay Kumar in the 2015 action film Baby (2015 Hindi film). Tuli is participated in Zee TV's reality show I Can Do That. She also played the antagonist role of Tanu in Kumkum Bhagya. She portrayed Princess Chandrakanta in Colors TV series Chandrakanta. Filmography Television Notes References External links * Category:Living people Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Actresses in Kannada cinema Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Actresses from Uttarakhand Category:People from Odisha Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:Indian television actresses Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Nach Baliye contestants